


lavender and stage lights

by lokidreamsinbw



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Box of chocolates, Cuddling, M/M, More Cuddling, backup dancers loki and thor, cause cmon hotel room and hot thor how can you resist, loki's not a cuddler but sometimes he is, loki's pink band aid, they've been loving for a while and still going strong, this one is just fluff and loki in grey leggings being cute, thor and loki can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidreamsinbw/pseuds/lokidreamsinbw
Summary: After a long day of shooting a music video, loki knocks on thor's hotel room door, wanting some lovin'. FLUFF!





	lavender and stage lights

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt fill: 21. “You knocked on my door at 1 in the morning, to cuddle?”
> 
> for @cuquas!

Tap, tap-tap, TAP!

Yep, that’s definitely Loki knocking. He never knocks like a normal person. It’s not like he needs to knock, cause he just walks in anyway, doesn’t matter if Thor’s like _yeah you can come in_ or _hold on, give me a minute_. Loki does what he wants.

Thor looks up from his phone.

Nice hotel room in Minnesota. Neat choreography vids playing on youtube. Thor’s got one earbud in. It’s past midnight and he can’t sleep.

Loki hops in—a graceful jump and spin. He lands effortlessly with his ankles crossed, arms spread out. He spots Thor lying there on the bed with all the bedside lamps on, and gives a playful little bow. He stays like that for a second, eyeing Thor all sheepish from under the gorgeous false lashes he still has on.

Thor spots a cute little chocolate candy box in Loki’s left hand. Thor has one of those, too. All the other backup dancers got one yesterday when they checked in to the hotel, courtesy of the mega rich pop star they are filming the music video for.

Loki is a perfectionist. So Thor holds up 7 fingers.

Loki blinks at him.

“How dare you.”

Ha, good. Thor smirks and shrugs, pushing the earbud in deeper.

Loki uncrosses his ankles and straightens up to his full height, pointing the box at Thor, “that was a 10 points jump. You don’t know anything.”

“I know it’s late,” Thor says and clicks on another video on his phone, spotting Loki moving to close the door from the corner of his eye, “what are you doing up.”

He slips an arm under his head and turns his face on the pillow to look at Loki.

Loki has a pair of dark grey leggings on. The fabric is super sparkly. It looks like he’s wearing a piece of the night sky.

There’s also the white t-shirt Loki loves to nap in. Round neck and really short sleeves. Says _dream empress_ on the front.

They finished filming 4 hours ago. They’ve been sweating in the torturous glare of the crazy hot studio lights for more than twelve hours. The chocolates were probably the singer trying to compensate the dancers for having to put up with his insanity for two whole days.

In the car on their way back to the hotel, Loki took off his shoes. Walked barefoot with a pink band aid on his little toe all the way to the elevator, carrying his shoes in his hand, looking miserable. When they got to their floor he told Thor he’s going to crash for _uh, forever_ and told him not to wake him or he’ll scream. Thor believed the scream bit.

They met a year and a half ago. Took a professional dancing class together. Thor needed it. Loki was a natural.

It was all slow burn for the first six months. Yeah, Loki noticed Thor looking all muscular and gorgeous, but he was there to work and for a while he has managed to not be that affected by Thor flirting up a storm around him trying to get him to say yes to going out dancing with him in some club and drinking the night away.

He finally caved in though. It was impossible to resist Thor kissing him in the empty rehearsal room. It was Thor’s giant palm on the wall next to Loki’s head, the room smelling like clean fabrics and smoke and sunshine, and this huge poster with the word _success_ on it hanging over their heads.

Thor broke the kiss and pointed to the poster with a delicious smug expression on his face cause hey all the kudos to him, finally managing to put his mouth on Loki was def the epitome of success in his book.

“Jerk,” Loki said but couldn’t keep his smile in cause Thor kissing him, it was even better than dancing.

“Kay, I’ll tell you.”

Loki stops next to a chair on his way to the bed, fingers Thor’s black bomber Jacket that’s slumped across it.

He snaps his eyes to Thor, “but don’t you get all cocky on me.”

Thor perks up at the word cocky and raises his brows all smug, smirking sideways, “can’t make any promises.”

Loki fixes him with a look like _really?_ And starts going through the jacket pockets, gripping the nylon-wrapped box of chocolates between his knees.

Thor sits up, tugs on the earbud till it falls onto his chest, the wire all wavy and frail. It’s playing some techno beat and a group of young dancers are practicing some choreographed moves on the screen looking all cool.

Thor switches to homescreen and the music cuts off. He tosses the phone onto the bed.

Thor leans the back of his head against the wall, “whatcha looking for.”

Loki leaves the jacket alone, picks up the chocolates and comes to stand next to the bed.

Loki rocks from side to side, holding the box pressed to his abdomen.

Thor’s gaze moves over him adoringly. He usually sees him during the day when they’re rehearsing. The rehearsal area was used before as a giant storage space, so it’s ground floor tossed between a bunch of buildings—the light in there is shit. Takes a lot of electricity to light the whole space up so their instructor and her crew use some really cheap light bulbs to only light a tiny part of it they use for practice. So it’s a lot of shadows and skin tinted sleepy orange and everyone’s eyes always looking dull and tired.

When they step outside on a break it’s blinding white light and the ongoing sound of traffic and talking and humming buildings and it overwhelms you and you can’t really get what you’re seeing. It’s Loki slurping on a smoothie , moving his sunglasses from his nose to his hair, shielding his eyes as he’s going through his text messages. It’s a blur of sunshine and city breath, and when they kiss there’s this feeling of we better do it fast or we’ll be late and they’ll go on without us.

But now, Loki’s there and they’ve got time and the light coming from the bedside lamps washes over Loki like the lyrics to your favorite feel good song and it’s beautiful to see.

“Thinking,” Loki finally says, eyeing Thor like _I know you already know what I’m going to say._

Thor hugs his knee, “about?”

Loki sucks his lips in. Stops rocking from side to side.

He points at Thor.

Thor smiles all full of himself.

Loki whacks him over the shoulder with the box.

“Ow.”

“Told you not to get cocky.”

Thor raises a brow, “well, what did you have in mind?”

Loki tosses the box onto the table and jumps into Thor’s arms.

Thor catches him and they fall onto the bed, the sheets beneath them going _whoooosh!_ and Thor’s phone slides over the edge of the bed and clatters to the floor.

Thor gives a throaty laugh and flips them over so Loki is lying on top of him.

Loki’s forearm is thrown across Thor’s chest and he rests his chin on the back of his hand, looking down at Thor with this look that says _I’ve missed you, you idiot._

“Any…” Thor searches Loki’s eyes, the beginning of a devilish smile brining on a dazzling grin, “ _let’s get hot and heavy_ kinda thoughts?”

Loki looks at him really serious, only his false lashes moving, all curled up and lush smelling of sweet mascara. Then, he lets out a laugh through his nose and presses his forehead to Thor’s chest, shaking his head.

When he raises his head again, his cheeks are pink and his eyes are all alert and playful.

He props his chin on his hand again and looks at Thor like _nope._

Thor pulls a disappointed face and toys with the hem of Loki’s shirt at the small of his back.

Loki kinda gets that sleepy blink you get when something feels nice and he arches his back a little. Thor catches on to that and trails his fingers all light up and down Loki’s spine, the hem of Loki’s shirt draped over his strong wrist.

Loki pouts, “my toe kinda hurts. And my lash glue is getting all flaky. I feel like one’s gonna drop off and I’ll go all Clockwork Orange on you.”

“Lemme see that toe.”

Loki kicks one foot up in the air.

Thor spots the pink band aid on Loki’s little toe. Mark, one of the other dancers stepped on it inside the dressing room while Loki was changing into his sparkly music video shoes. Peeled some of the skin right off.

Loki lets his leg drop and moves his gaze over the bed. The duvet and the pillowcases have a nice design to them—all kinds of lines, straight and zigzagging everywhere, and if you look at them for too long you start seeing the outline of a nice view, hills and pointy fir trees.

Thor follows Loki’s gaze.

He pokes the duvet with a finger, smiles up at Loki, “had you right here this morning, babe.”

Loki looks all pleased, stretches like a cat and lets out this soft mm-hmm.

Thor licks his lips, runs his open palm all over Loki’s lower back, “then, I get to see you dance for like ten hours, and you know what _that_ means.”

Loki bites a knuckle and raises his brows at Thor.

Thor runs his fingers across the waistband of Loki’s leggings, sucking on his lower lip, “it means that I get to see you, and then I want you. On the spot. But I can’t touch you.”

He squeezes Loki’s hip all soft and warm, “messes with my mind. Just _a little bit._ Thought I should let you know.”

Loki presses his mouth to the back of his hand. Only his eyes are visible and they sparkle playfully.

Thor shakes his head, smiling big, cause Loki knows what he’s doing to him and he’s loving it.

“You still owe me a cuddle,” Loki says, sliding off Thor to lay on his side.

He reaches over his shoulder for the chocolate box. He props himself up on one elbow and starts peeling off the nylon.

Thor props himself up on an elbow too, long blonde hair brushing over his knuckles, “you knocked on my door at 1 in the morning to cuddle?”

Loki pops open the lid and plucks out a moon-shaped white chocolate candy, “uh-huh.”

Then, turning the candy over in his fingers, “we only had 10 minutes to ourselves this morning. So it was just glorious post shower sex—”

He pops it into his mouth, fluttering his lashes at Thor, “but minus the cuddling.”

Thor finds himself smiling like _what the hell Loki._

“You hate cuddling.”

“Not today, though. Cause—”

Loki points to his foot, “toe. And—”

He points to his right eye, “lash emergency. And—”

Loki pokes the chocolate box, “chocolate.”

Thor eyes the purple box. It’s all kinds of chocolates in there: milk, dark, white. All kinds of celestial shapes. They say they’re made in Belgium but you read the small print you spot Canada.

“And I can’t sleep, so.”

Loki pops another one into his mouth, this time a star, and sets the box on the table.

He curls up on his other side and presses his back to Thor’s chest.

Thor blinks softly as Loki reaches for his arms and wraps them around himself.

Thor snuggles close, wrapping his arms nice and warm around Loki, nuzzling the side of his neck.

Loki hugs Thor’s arms, making sure Thor’s hugging him with everything he’s got.

Loki closes his eyes. Thor doesn’t see it, but it’s something he can feel now. It’s like when you feel the moon coming to float just outside your window, even if you’re sleeping.

Thor moves his nose through Loki’s hair, just above his left ear.

“Mmm. You smell nice.”

Loki’s voice sounds like a soft piano note, “what do I smell like?”

Thor smiles into Loki’s hair, “lavender and studio lights.”

“Hm. What do studio lights smell like.”

Thor looks over Loki’s shoulder, eyes sifting through memories: the lights washing over Loki, painting his lashes white; Loki’s hair bouncing around when he’s spinning and jumping throwing beautiful sparkles of light into the air.

“I don’t know,” Thor muses, “it’s this bright smell.  Like sunlight in your mouth.”

Then, “huh.”

“What.”

Thor blinks, “just realized it’s one of the first things I’ve noticed about you.”

“The way I smell?”

“Yeah, it—”

Thor spots a piece of blue glitter in Loki’s hair and gently combs it out. It’s sticking to his finger like a fragment of some far away planet. Thor picks at it with his fingernail till it falls between their joined bodies, sparkling all the way down.

“—kinda lingered in my mind,” Thor continues, “this…flowery smell. You passed by me on that first day and _boom,_ flowers on my mind.”

Loki opens his eyes. It’s something Thor feels too.

He thinks about what Thor said for a bit, then: “oh.”

He tucks one arm under the pillow, keeping the other one hugging Thor’s arms close, “I was, trying to remember. Cause I don’t remember using something that smelled like flowers, but. Now I get it. I couldn’t afford the bus at the time. I was trying to save money. The lessons were kinda expensive.”

“Yeah,” Thor mumbles, stroking up and down Loki’s arm, “they still are.”

“Now we can afford them, though. But then, money was tight. So. I’d walk to the studio. And I’d pass through this, park. On my way over.”

Thor hears Loki blinking and it sounds lovely.

Loki drapes Thor’s arm around his shoulders, just under his chin, presses the side of his face to Thor’s forearm.

“Flowers everywhere,” Loki says.

Then, “I’d sit there sometimes. Think about you.”

“Hey, now.”

“I swear.”

“What would you think about.”

“I’d try and come up with new ways to be super bitchy to you.”

Thor presses his mouth to Loki’s shoulder, “why?”

“I wanted to push you away. I thought love and dancing don’t mix. But now I know. There’s no dancing without love and I love you with every step I take.”

“Ah. My heart, baby.”

Thor leans over Loki and Loki turns his head to look at him.

“You better write this down,” Loki says, “you’re not hearing it again for like, two years.”

Thor smiles down at him, “I was just gonna say. I feel it, but you don’t say it that often.”

Loki moves under him, lying on his back now.

“I want to keep you guessing,” he says to Thor, “you _know_ I love you, you get bored. You find someone else who smells nice and you walk away.”

Thor shakes his head. He runs his thumb over Loki’s bottom lip.

“You got it wrong, sweetheart.”

Loki wraps his arms around Thor’s neck, gazes at him for a while, letting Thor’s words sink in.

Then, “so, about the flowers.”

“Got me every time.”

“So it wasn’t my hot body, then.”

“That too. Hey, you said we cuddle tonight. Don’t put thoughts about your bod into my head. You’ll get in trouble.”

Loki bites down on his lip and smirks, “promise?”


End file.
